Who Knew
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: It didn't seem plausible at first that even a demon had someone worth living for. A desert angel. His desert angel. Who knew?


**so i was bored, and i couldn't think of anything to write for my other stories at the moment, and then one of my favorite songs came on (Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for my Valentine) and i couldn't help but start to write. It amazed me how the simplest things get me writing. but anyway, read please!**

* * *

The sheets splayed out over the bed and their forms in a sea of cotton bliss. The cool night air of the desert flowed in through the open window, and the moon cast a luminous glow on the petite body that lay curled on it's side. Beautiful and lovely, she was. To him, a desert angel.

He lay propped up on his elbow, his messy red hair throwing shadows on her porcelian skin, watching silently as she slept. He could stay like this forever, just watching her. Staring as she continued on in a slumber full of dreams that he craved to share with her.

Her breathing was slow and even, and her lips were parted in an alluring and delicous manner. If she only knew how she affected him, she could easily bring him to his knees. But then, she was better than that. She didn't like to see him in pain, and when he was, she suffered with him. She shared with him his loss and lonlieness, and then filled it with herself.

She shifted in her sleep, and his breath caught as she awoke partly. Her brown hair fell away from her face as she moved closer to him, and she curled into his side. One hand lay open palm down on his chest, and he let out the silent breath he had been holding. Laying back down, he wrapped an arm around her small waist and pulled her closer to him.

He knew she was awake then, but he didn't care. He had what he wanted, her close to him. His eyes remained closed as he breathed in her scent, letting it fog his mind and lull him into a trance of dim awareness.

Then, he felt her move her arms. He stiffened involuntarily, just out of reflex of being a shinobi. She didn't mind it, but rested one small hand on his cheek and the other softly pushing the bangs away from his scar above his left eye.

He never could understand why that interested her so much. Why she was drawn to it. He only remembered it as a wound that would never heal, because it was deeper than just on the surface. It went back to his past and the betrayl. She knew this, but she still continued to trace it and ponder it.

She did that now, her small sure fingers traced delicatly over the marks embedded in his skin with a childlike wonder. It seemed to enthrall her in a way that he couldn't understand.

And then, she stopped. Her hand that ran across the scar now began to trace his features. His eyes, his nose, his cheekbones, his lips. The lingered there, moving slowly and softly over the surface.

He opened his pale eyes slowly and in a lazy manner. Shining black orbs stared back at him in wonder. His heart sped up and beat against his ribs almost painfully. It always did this when he looked into her eyes. They were always so curious and understanding. And so full of love. For him. The monster. The demon. The killer.

She shifted again, to where she was laying on top of him. Without hesitating, he rested his hands low on her hips, steadying her and keeping her from moving away. Her hands rested on his bare chest, and she began to trace intricate patterns into his skin absentmindedly. All the while she kept her eyes on him, watching him just as he had did her.

She looked so beautiful. So innocent and small. Her hands spread warmth and a tingling sensation through his body, and he didn't want her stop. She then moved her face close to his, and rested her forehead against his own. Her eyes were deep pools of black as they gazed at him from under her lashes. Jade eyes stared back, locking her in place.

His hand rose and pushed her hair away from her face so he could see her better. A blush followed after his touch, and small smile quirked his lips.

"Gaara.." she started and then hesitated.

He waited patiently, knowing she would start again when she was ready. His cool eyes stared up at hers, goading her on.

"Why me?" she averted her eyes, and moved back a fraction. "I am nothing special, so why am I here with you? You could have one of the strongest kunoichi in the village if you wanted, so - "

She didn't get to finish her sentence before she was quickly forced onto her back with a red-headed Kazekage hovering over her. Her eyes widened at the hard expression in his eyes, and a tremble ran down her spine.

When he spoke, his voice was deep, almost a growl. "That's just it. I don't want them, I want you. And you're the strongest kunoichi as far as I'm concerned. You can handle a demon."

"But Shukaku is gone." she pointed out in a small voice.

He lowered his head to her ear, and after biting down on her earlobe, emitting a gasp from her, he whispered in an alluring voice. "Just because he is gone from me, doesn't mean I'm any less dangerous."

And she knew he was right. He could kill anyone, even now without the Tanuki. Because he was Gaara.

She was about to speak again, wanting to know why he continued to be with her, but the train of thought disappeared as he trailed his lips slowly across her jawline and hovered teasingly at the corner of her own lips.

Before she could lose herself completely in his presence, like she always did, she spoke again.

"I love you Gaara."

He tensed, and she stiffened in response. His cool eyes bored into hers, looking for something. Doubt. He was searching for hesitation, the lie behind the words, the betrayl...He saw none.

His heart beat harshly on his ribs, and without thinking about, because he knew what he was doing, he stole her lips and kissed her with enough passion to make her knees quake.

Her heart swelled, knowing his response to her words. Joy overcame her, and she kissed him back feverently.

He reveled in how, when he moved his lips, hers moved with them. How when he opened his mouth, hers did to. Slowly, tantalizingly, he ran his toungue over her bottom lip, and he felt her shiver against his body.

His hands grabbed her wrists and rose them above her head, resting them on a pillow. He then released one of her hands before capturing them both with one of his own. His free hand traveled slowly down her skin while his tongue explored her hot mouth, causing her to moan into his.

The hand that wasn't trapping her wrists, tangled into the hair at the nape of her neck, and bent her head in a way that gave him better access to the kiss.

She was in complete bliss, and wouldn't give it up for anything. She was where she wanted to be.

He was filled with the emotion he thought he was done with. The love the he had felt robbed off, now was handed to him in the form of a beautiful person. His person. Who knew that even demon's got what they truly desired.

He was happy, for the first time in his life, he was truly happy. And in the arms of his student, his Matsuri. Yes, _his_. His desert angel. His love. His life.

...Who knew.

**okay i know it wasn't a whole lemon, but i'm saving that for my other story. Sorry. anyway, let me know what you think...pwease...with sugar and Gaara on top?? would that work? LOL :) review please!**


End file.
